Complicité et complications
by Sof007
Summary: C'est juste une histoire comme tant d'autre...Bella et Edward sont meilleurs amis, très complices, ils n'ont jamais ressenti pour l'autre plus qu'une amitié extrêmement fort.  Mais tout peut toujours changé...  Lemon à venir :D
1. Intro

**Hello les gens ^^**

**Hope you are fine :)**

**Voici le prologue de ma première fic intitulé : Complicité et Complications**

**Donnez votre avis ;)**

Toutes les personnes de leur entourage savaient et pouvaient affirmer sans hésitation qu'Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen partageaient une amitié et une complicité d'une force rare.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur neuf ans. Ils en avaient aujourd'hui 19 et jamais ils n'avaient réussi à passer plus de deux jours sans se voir.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'anniversaire d'un garçon de la classe dont ils avaient oubliés le nom, mais tout deux lui étaient extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir organisé cette fête sans laquelle Edward et Bella ne se connaîtrait peut-être même pas.

Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient devenus inséparable, passant leurs journées ensemble et le week-end chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils avaient tout les deux passé dix années de bonheur pur, mais jamais ils n'avaient ressenti pour l'autre une quelconque attirance.

Aujourd'hui, ils vivent ensemble dans un petit appartement non loin de chez tout leurs amis.

Ces derniers se posent souvent des questions quant à la nature de la relation entre Bella et Edward. Mais ils ont appris à éviter le sujet de peur de s'attirer les foudres des deux amis, en particulier de Bella...

Entre celle-ci et Edward, c'est bien plus qu'une simple amitié. L'un sans l'autre, c'est comme si une partie de la personne disparaissait.

Il leur est tout simplement impossible d'imaginer la vie l'un sans l'autre...

**Je sais c'est très court et vous apprenez pas grand chose, mais c'est juste une intro que j'ai fais vite vite pour vous donnez une idée générale de l'histoire :)**

**Le chapitre 1 est en cour d'écriture (:**

**Votre avis m'intéresse ! :D**

**xoxo Sof' **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens :D**

**Merci pour les quelques reviews et les mises en alertes et même déjà les mises en préféré ! :D **

**Voilà un premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous promet que les chapitres à venir seront plus longs :)**

Point de Vue de Bella

J'étais affalée sur le ventre dans un lit chaud et confortable. Des rayons su soleil s'infiltraient par la fenêtre entrouverte et réchauffait mon dos nu. Je poussai un soupir de bien être et observais la personne encore endormie qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

De longs cheveux roux, une peau pâle et douce, des traits fin et délicats avec un corps de mannequin, la fille avec qui j'avais passé la nuit était une splendeur.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je me souvins que son nom était Victoria. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans un bar situé non loin de chez mon appartement. Nous avions discuté longuement avant qu'elle ne me propose «d'aller boire un verre à la maison». S'en était suivit une nuit mémorable.

Je me levai doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller la belle qui dormait profondément.

J'enfilai mon boxer de la veille et me dirigeai vers la cuisine ou je fouillai les armoires à la recherche du nécessaire pour me préparer un café.

Quand se fut fait, je m'installai sur un des tabourets entourant le bar de la cuisine et bu une longue gorgé du liquide brûlant, profitant par la même occasion de la vue panoramique qu'offrait la baie vitrée.

Après avoir fini ma boisson, j'attrapai mon sac qui gisait sur le sol du salon et trouvai enfin mon portable, après quoi j'envoyais un texto à Edward qui m'avait appelé plusieurs fois, s'inquiétant certainement du fait que je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison. Non pas que se soit nouveau, mais nous avions pris pour habitude de prévenir l'autre si nous ne logions pas à l'appartement.

Victoria apparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés, la mine fatiguée et entièrement nue, me laissant une vue magnifique sur sa plastique parfaite.

«Oh tu es là» me dit-elle dans un sourire de sa voix sexy et endormie. «J'avais peur que tu sois partie».

Elle se dirigea vers moi et je me levai du canapé pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sa langue caressant la mienne émoustillait mes sens. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche lorsqu'elle caressa doucement l'arrondi de mes seins, collant son corps magnifique contre le mien.

Point de Vue d'Edward

J'étirai longuement mes muscles engourdis dans mon lit king size. Je me levai et poussai un soupir de satisfaction lorsque j'ouvris les rideaux et que je découvris un soleil éblouissant dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je reçu un message de Bella qui disait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un et qu'elle rentrerait pour midi.

Je souris. Sacrée Bella ! Elle avait un physique de rêve, elle le savait et n'avait aucun mal à le mettre en valeur de façon à attirer le regard des hommes... ou des femmes !

J'avais appris ce dernier point il y a de cela trois ans, et, même si je dois avouer que j'avais plutôt surpris sur le coup, je l'acceptais maintenant parfaitement.

Pour elle aussi ça avait été une découverte et une surprise. C'était une soirée organisée pour fêter la nouvelle année et je n'avais pas pu m'y rendre à cause d'une gastro. J'avais du forcer Bella à y aller et à ne pas rester avec moi.

Bref, une bande de garçons l'avait fait boire, mais pour finir, elle était partie avec une fille après un jeu stupide dans lequel elles avaient été obligées de s'embrasser;

Bella avait décrit ça comme un expérience spirituelle *soupir*...

Oui, ma meilleure amie avait eu énormément de conquêtes, bien plus que moi d'ailleurs. Bien que ça ne soit pas le charme qui me manque ! Mais j'avais du mal à couché avec une fille pour après partir avec peu de chances de la revoir.

Cependant, je n'avais jamais ressenti une quelconque jalousie envers les copains ou copines de Bella. Au contraire, je comprenais tout à fait qu'elle attire les regard, elle était magnifique.

Seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, je me dirigeai vers le salon u je branchai mon iPod sur la baffle qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

'There's no other way' de Blur résonna dans l'appartement et je ne pu m'empêcher de chanter de de danser sur la voix entraînante de Damon Albarn.

J'entendis un claquement de porte suivit d'un éclat de rire. J'aurais pu reconnaître ce rire entre mille. Bella se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et riait à gorge déployée. Je me tassai sur moi même et coupai la musique.

«Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment !» dit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi et en claquant une bise sur ma joue.

Je souris malgré moi et répondis à son étreinte avant de dire :

«Tu n'en mène pas des belles non plus quand tu chante dans la douche !»

Elle me regarda d'un air horrifié avant de pointer un doigt menaçant dans ma direction et de crier :

«Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Et je te ferais signaler, mon cher, que mon imitation de Tom Yorke chantant 'Nice dream' est bien meilleure que le tienne de Billy Corgan chantant 'Tarantula' !»

Je pris un air choqué et répondis :

«Moi au moins je ne monte pas dans les aigus !»

Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

«Peut-être que j'ai une vois aiguë quand je chante mais au moi au moins je n'ai pas la voix de Ian Curtis pour chanter sur Blur !»

J'aurais voulu lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et poursuivis :

« De toute façon ça n'est pas le moment de débattre de nos talents musicaux. Alors un, tu vas me faire un bisous, et deux, tu vas préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que je vais prendre ma douche.»

Je souris et la pris dans mes bras. Nos amis trouvaient que notre relation ne pouvait pas être seulement platonique vu à quel point nous étions proche physiquement. Mais pour moi, Bella ne serait jamais plus qu'une amie, ma meilleure amie.

Je remis la musique et m'appliquai à préparer le petit déjeuner. Juste au moment où j'eus finis, j'entendis l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la salle de bain.

Bella arrive quelques minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtue d'un slim gris clair et d'un soutient gorge bleu marine et ses cheveux humides étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle s'installa à table après m'avoir remercié d'un baiser sur la joue. D'un côté, je comprenais le doute de nos amis, n'importe qui qui nous aurait vu dans cette situation et dans ces tenues aurait cru que nous formions un couple.

«Alors...» dis-je.

«Oui...» répondit-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Je poussai un soupir et dis:

«Ta nuit ! Comment s'était ?»

«Ah ça ! C'était... Whaouh ! Elle s'appelle Victoria. On s'est rencontrées au bar hier soir, on a discuté et après on a ... tu sais...» répondit-elle, apparemment encore en proie au souvenirs de cette nuit.

«Et toi ta soirée ?» demanda-t-elle en mordant à pleine dents dans un croissant.

«Rien de passionnant, on à regardé le match avec Em' et Jazz.» Répondis-je avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Bella tapa sur mes doigts et m'arracha le carton de jus de fruits des mains.

«T'as finis de boire à la bouteille !» s'exclama-t-elle avant de faire de même.

J' haussai un sourcil et éclatais de rire. Elle tira la langue d'un air jouer et je la pris dans mes bras. C'était ce genre de geste qui faisait douté nos amis. Mais pour nous, il était important de montrer à l'autre comme on l'adorait. Et puis, nous nous connaissions depuis tellement d'année qu'aucune gêne ne subsistait entre nous.

Nous deux c'était juste une évidence.

**Je sais c'est très court et on apprend pas BEAUCOUP de choses ! Mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plus ! :D**

**Votre avis m'intéresse =P**

**xoxo Sof'**


End file.
